onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x01: (Drehbuchversion)
1x01: Folgen wir dem weißen Kaninchen 'Viktorianisches London: Szene 01: Wald' (Ein Wäldchen wird gezeigt. Eine kleine Teetafel ist aufgebaut. Plüschtiere sitzen auf den Stühlen. Eine Explosion ertönt, in einem Hügel klafft ein Loch. Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen in einem Blauen Kleid klettert aus dem Loch. Es wirkt glücklich und erleichtert hier zu sein.) Alice: ' „Zu Hause...“ (''Sie läuft los. Großaufnahme einer Wiese. Schnitt: Sie läuft eine Straße entlang.) 'Alice: '„VATER! VATER! VATER! VATER!“ '''Szene 02: Alice zu Hause/ außen (Ein staatliches Anwesen wird gezeigt. Im Hof ist eine Brunnen. Die Fassade ist von ranken umwachsen. Das Mädchen läuft zum Eingang. Sie versucht die Tür zu öffnen, als dies misslingt hämmert sie mit der Hand gegen das Holz.) Alice: ' „Vater, Vater ich bin's! Bitte mach auf!“ (''Alice Vater öffnet die Tür.) 'Alice: ' „Du wirst niemals glauben wo ich war.“ 'Edwin: '„Alice!“ 'Alice: ' „Angefangen hat alles mit dem lieben weißen Kaninchen. Es wollte meine Hand nehmen und...“ 'Edwin: '„Alice. Ist es war bist du das?“ 'Alice: ' „Ja. Wer den sonst Vater?“ 'Edwin: '„Du warst verschwunden. Für eine sehr lange Zeit und wir, wir dachten du wärst...“ 'Edwin: '„Ihr dachtet ich wär was?“ 'Edwin: '„Tot.“ (Sie starren einander an.) '''Szene 03: Alice zu Hause/ ihnen Flur Edwin: '„Weißes Kaninchen, rauchende Raupen, Riesen Pilze. Sie hält mich zum narren. Warum erzählt sie diese Lügen?“ (''Alice beobachtet durch ein Schlüsselloch ihren Vater aufgeregt gestikulierend mit einem Mann reden.) '''Dr. Arthur Lydgate: „Ich fürchte ihre Tochter hat Wahnvorstellungen.“ Edwin: '''„Sie erfindet das alles.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Ich kann ihr helfen.“ Edwin: '''„Sie ist eine Lügnerin.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Ja das ist sie.“ Alice: ' „Ich bin keine Lügnerin. Das alles ist wahr. Und das werde ich euch auch beweisen.“ (''Einspielung des Intro.) '''Land ohne Magie: Szene 04: Storybrooke: Hauptstraße/ nachts (Es stürmt. Ein junger Mann geht ruhig über die Straße. Ein VW Käfer muss ihm hupend ausweichen.) 'Szene 05. Granny's/ außen' (Ashley und Leroy schießen das Granny's.) Ashley Boyd: '''„Und wieder mal sperrst du den laden zu Leroy. Willst wohl unbedingt Mitarbeitet der Woche werden was?“ '''Leroy: „Davon hätten wir beide was. Du kannst mein Foto an der Wand bewundern und ich- oh! (Der Mann rempelt Leroy an.) Tut mir Leid. Wir haben geschlossen Bruder.“ Ashley: „Da braut sich was zusammen. Suchen sie sich besser ne'n trockenes Plätzchen.“ (Der Mann bleibt regungslos stehen. Ashley und Leroy gehen davon. Der Mann dreht sich um.) Will Scarlett: „Ich bin schon dabei.“ (Lässt den Türschlüssel um seinen Finger wirbeln. Öffnet die Tür.) 'Szene 06: Granny's/ innen' (Der Mann gießt sich einen Kaffee ein, er lässt einen Geldschein auf dem Tresen , überlegt e sich anders und steckt ihn wieder ein. Er trinkt einen Schluck. Als er ihn abstellt beginnt plötzlich das Kaffee zu Beben. Das Beben wird stärker. Eine kleine Explosion ertönt, auf dem Boden klafft ein Loch aus diesem steigt ein kleines weißes Kaninchen, mit Melone und Anzug im still des 19. Jahrhunderts. Es schüttelt sich.) Kaninchen: „Da bist du ja.“ Will: „Verflixte Axt! Was willst du hier?“ Kaninchen: „Erkläre ich unterwegs wir sind spät dran.“ Herzbube: „Tja Kaninchen, deine wichtigen Termine interessieren mich nicht. Und deine unwichtigen im Übrigen auch nicht.“ Kaninchen: „Nein, nein, nein. Es geht nicht um irgendeinen Termin es geht um eine Person.“ Herzbube: '(''gelangweilt.) „Um wen?“ '''Kaninchen: „Alice. Sie steckt in der Klemme. Du bist der Herzbube. Sie braucht dich.“ 'Viktorianisches London: Szene 07: Bethelm Nervenheilanstalt' (Alice wird von zwei Pflegern durch einen Gang eskortiert. Links und rechts sind Zellen in denen die Insassen vor sich hin jammern, auf dem Gang sebst sind auch noch vereinzelt welche. Die Szene wirkt düster und traurig.) 'Szene 08:' Büro von Dr. Lydgate I (Alice sitzt auf einem Stuhl. Vor ihr der große breite Schreibtisch Lydgate's zu dem links und rechts ein Doctor sitzen. Lydgate selbst sitzt hinterm Schreibtischt ihr gegenüber. Er wirkt ernst.) Dr. Lydgate: „Beantworte bitte die Frage. Alice. Alice.“ Alice: ''' „Ich erinnere mich nicht.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Oh ich denke schon. Es ist jetzt ein Jahr her und deine Erzählungen waren ausführlich, eine unsichtbare Katze, eine Raupe die Wasserpfeife raucht, Flüssige und feste Substanzen die deine Gestalt verändern und, eine blutrünstige Rote Königin. Und das alles soll angefangen haben, als du, in eine Kaninchenhöhle gefallen bist. Wenn man das so hört klingt das doch etwas, absurd findest du nicht Alice?“ Alice: '''„Doch.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Gut. Ein paar Fragen noch und, vielleicht können wir dich dann nach Hause gehen lassen. Als dein Vater sich nach langem zögern zu uns brachte, war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Schuld daran waren vor allem nicht nur dein wiederholtes verschwinden sondern auch... deine törichte Rechtfertigung ''du wärst auf der Suche nach einem Beweis für diesen Ort diesem ''Wunderland. ''Wo du rätselhafte sonderbare und schreckliche Abenteuer erlebt hast. Hältst du das immer noch für die Wahrheit?“ (''Rauch steigt von unten ins Bild.) 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 09: Pilz der Blauen Raupe' (''Die blaue Raupe sitzt auf ihrem Pilz und raucht, sie hustet. Unter dem Rand des Pilzes kommt eine Hand hervor die heimlich ein stück des oilzes abbricht. Es ist Alice. Sie steckt das Pilzstück in eine Tasche und läuft davon.) Blaue Raupe: „Hey das gehört mir. Gib's zurück.“ 'Szene 10: Labyrinth der Herzkönigin' (Die Soldaten sind auf der Suche nach Alice. Diese beißt vom Pilzstück ab und rennt in das Labyrinth.) Wache 1 (Off.): ''' „Sie läuft in den Garten der Königin. Hinterher!“ '''Wache 2 (Off.): ''' „Sie ist doch da lang gelaufen.“ '''Wache 1 (Off.): „Wir müssen sie fangen.“ Wache 2 (Off.): „Ich glaube sie ist da lang gelaufen.“ (Alice rennt durch die langen Heckengänge, dies umgebung um sie herum nimmt gigantische Dimensionen an. Sie bleubt sthehen, erst merkt sie das sie geschrumpft ist.) Wache 1 (Off.): „Wo ist das Mädchen? Hat irgendwer sie gesehen?“ Wache 2 (Off.): „Sie ist da lang.“ (Alice geht unter einer der Hecken in Deckung, weicht den Füßen der Soldaten aus. Durch den Aufwind eines der schritte der Soldaten wird sie zurückgeschledert. Sie fällt zu Boden.) 'Viktorianisches London: Szene 11:' Büro von Dr. Lydgate II Dr. Lydgate: '„Alice! Alice! (''hämmert ungeduldig auf den Tisch.) ALICE!“ 'Alice: '„Nein. Es war nicht die Wahrheit. Ich habe England nie verlassen.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Du hast es also, alles nur erfunden. Warum? Um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Tja das ist dir gelungen. Die Frage auf die wir eine Antwort brauchen ist, wer ist die wahre Alice? Das kleine Mädchen das von Teepartys und barbarischen Königinnen erzählt, oder die junge Dame die sagt es wäre nur ihre Fantasie gewesen.“ Alice: '„Das kleine Mädchen war ein Narr.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: ' „Und die junge Dame? 'Alice: '„Sie weiß was wirklich passiert ist. 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 12: Labyrinth/ Cyrus Flasche/ außen (Dumpfe polternde schritte. Alice rappelt sich hoch.) Wache 1 (Off.): „Sucht überall!“ Wache 2 (Off.): '''„Sie muss ja irgendwo sein. Du entkommst und nicht.“ '''Wache 1 (Off.): „Komm raus, gib auf! Das bringt doch nichts kleine.“ (In ihrer Nähe sieht sie eine Flasche. So groß wie ein Wohnwagen. Sie zieht den Deckel heraus. Versteckt sich in dem Tunnelartigem Flaschenhals.) 'Szene 13: Cyrus Flasche/ innen I' Flaschengeist Cyrus: '„Was hast du in meiner Flasche zu suchen?“ (''Auf dem Flaschenboden der wie ein runder Raum geformt ist, geht plötzlich ein Licht an. Das Tunnelende ist wie ein kleiner Wohnbereich im orientalisch estill eingerichtet. Ein junge sieht sie an.) 'Alice: '„Wenn du mich verrätst mach ich mich groß. (holt ein Fläschchen mit einem „Drink me!“ Zettel hervor.) Hier und jetzt wird von deinem Zuhause nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen übrig sein.“ 'Cyrus: '„Das wird nicht nötig sein hoffe ich. Gute Flaschen sind heutzutage schwer zu finden. Mein Name ist Cyrus. Fühl dich wie zu Hause.“ '''Viktorianisches London: Szene 14: Büro von Dr. Lydgate III Dr. Lydgate: „Als du endlich wieder aufgetaucht bist, hast du behauptet, du wärst in diesen... Wunderland gewesen. Kannst du uns sagen wo du wirklich warst.“ Alice: ''' „Bei einem Freund.“ '''Dr. Lydgate: „Und wo?“ 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 15: Cyrus Flasche/ innen II' '''Alice: ' „Agrabah muss wunderschön sein.“ Cyrus: ' „Ich werde es hoffentlich bald wiedersehen. Wo bist du zu Hause?“ '''Alice: ' „In England. Nur füllt es sich nicht mehr wie zu Hause an.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Zwei Fremde, in einem sonderbaren Land.“ 'Alice: ' „Sonderbar und noch vieles Mehr.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Geheimnisvoll.“ 'Alice: ' „Gefährlich.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Wie es aussieht bist du nicht so leicht unterzukriegen. Muss du bald wieder nach England zurück?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich habe wo nach ich suchte.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Und das wäre?“ 'Alice: ' „Einen Beweis das dass hier existiert.“ (Holt aus einem Sack das Kaninchen hervor.) '''Kaninchen: „-beweis. Du willst einen Beweis? Ich bin doch kein Beweis. Ich bin doch-“ (Er wird wieder in den Sack gedrückt.Alice knotet ihn zu.) Cyrus: ' „Ein sprechendes weißes Kaninchen in Frank und Hose?“ '''Alice: ' „So kann keiner sagen es sei nur Fantasie.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ja. So viel steht fest. Verrätst du mir für wenn dieser Beweis ist? Es war Riskant zurückzukommen. Ist er... für deinen Mann?“ 'Alice: ' „Nein. Ich habe gar keinen.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Gut.“ 'Alice: ' „Gut?“ '''Cyrus: „Ich meine gut das du nich von deinem liebsten getrennt bist. Das wäre ein schlimmes Schicksal.“ Alice: ' „Ja. Wäre es. (''sie sehen einander an.) Der Beweis ist für meinen Vater. Er hält mich für verrückt.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Tut er das? Du setzt dein Leben aufs Spiel für jemanden der kein Vertrauen zu dir hat? Glaub mir, wenn man wahre Liebe empfindet, braucht man keine Beweise. Man spürt es.“ 'Alice: ' „Wo du herkommst vielleicht. Aber in meiner Welt, ich wünschte es wäre-“ '''Cyrus: „Du wünscht es wäre wie? Du hast meine Flasche gefunden Alice. Jeder Wunsch kann in Erfüllung gehen. Menschenkind, wie ist dein Wunsch geschwind. Du hast der Wünsche drei.“ 'Viktorianisches London: Szene 16:' Büro von Dr. Lydgate IV Dr. Lydgate: '„Alice, deinen Wunsch entlassen zu werden können wir nur...“ '''Alice: ' „Ich habe keine Wünsche geäußert!“ 'Dr. Lydgate: '„Spuckt in deinem Kopf der Flaschengeist herum den du glaubst getroffen zu haben? Du hast deinem Vater erzählt das du... ihn befreit hast. Das ihr von Welt zu Welt gereist seit. Gegen, Piraten gekämpft habt, mit Meerjungfrauen schwimmen wart. Und natürlich – wie das zwischen Männer und Frauen so ist – habt ihr euch verliebt. Kannst du endlich zugeben das dass auch eine Lüge war?“ 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 17: Klippe am Brodelnden Meer I (Alice und Cyrus stehen am Rand einer Klippe auf einem Felsvorsprung und sehen sich den Sonnenuntergang über einem Brodelnden Meer an.) Alice: ''' „Verquere, und verquer... Ich habe vom Brodelnden Meer gehört, aber es mit eigenen Augen zusehen ist umwerfend.“ '''Cyrus: Ja so wie du.“ (Sie sehen sich an. Um die peinlich stille zu überbrücken hält Cyrus sie reflexartig fest als wolle er sie vorm herabfallen schützen.) Cyrus: ' „Oh Vorsicht. (''sie kichern.) Ein Mensch wie du ist mir noch nie begegnet, Alice.“ '''Alice: „Und mir noch kein Flaschengeist wie du. Wobei du der erste bist den ich... kennenlerne.“ Cyrus: „Also gut. Oh vergib mir das ist so ungewohnt, ich hab immer nur Wünsche erfüllt und nie welche ausgesprochen.“ Alice: „Welche ausgesprochen? Was?...“ Cyrus: ' „Ich war Einhundert Jahre in einer Flasche gefangen. Dazu verdammt die belanglosen träume der Menschen zu erfüllen und ich selbst, hatte immer zu nur einen Wunsch. Kein Gefangener mehr zu sein. Aber jetzt... habe ich noch einen. Oh warte ich glaube in deiner Welt geht man dabei runter auf die Knie...“ (''Er geht auf die Knie.) '''Alice: „Ja.“ Cyrus: „Was?...“ Alice: „Ja, ja ich will.“ Cyrus: ' „Ich hab, doch eine Rede vorbereitet. Sie ist sehr charmant und wortgewandt.“ (''sie zieht ihn hoch. Sie umarmen sich. Es folgen zwei Küsse. Cyrus hält ein leuchtende Amulett in der Hand.) 'Cyrus: ' „Unsere Herzen sind verbunden. Wenn du in meiner nähe bist, wer'd ich es wissen. Genau wie du.“ (Beide halten sich die Hand, das Amulett pocht wie ein Herz. Sie wollen einander noch einmal Küssen als ein immer lauter werdendes Flügelschlagen ertönt. Cyrus wird erst. Sie sehen zu jemand unbekannten hin.) 'Cyrus: '„Alice, lauf!“ '''Viktorianisches London: Szene 18: Büro von Dr. Lydgate V Dr. Lydgate: '''„Als dein Vater dich fand, warst du verzweifelt. Du sagtest die liebe deines Lebens sei tot. Ermordet von...“ '''Alice: „Nein das, hab ich so nicht gesagt.“ Dr. Lydgate: '''„Alice, du warst ein vernachlässigtest Kind das geliebt werden wollte. In deinem Kopf entstand dieses Fantasieland voll von Geschöpfen die dich so verwandelten wie du gern gewesen wärst. Groß mutig wunderhübsch. So was haben schon viele Kinder vor dir getan. (zornig.) Alleedings bist du das erste Kind das als erwachsene immer noch daran glaubt!“ '''Alice: „Nein. Ich glaube jetzt nicht mehr daran.“ Dr. Lydgate: '„Wir wissen das du lügst. Du rufst im Schlaf noch immer seinen Namen.“ '''Alice: ' „Was?“ 'Dr. Lydgate: '„Während du schläfst. Es ist jede Nacht das selbe. Du rufst verzweifelt nach Cyrus. 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 19: Klippe am Brodelnden Meer II (Die Soldaten der Roten Königin tauchen auf. Alice nimmt sich einen Dolch von Cyrus. Die Soldaten geben die Blick auf ihre Königin frei. Die Rote Königin: „Entschuldigt das ich euch stören muss.“ (Sie geht an den hinteren Rand des Vorsprungs. Die Soldaten bilden eine Linie, stehen sich Alice und Cyrus gegenüber. Cyrus zieht ein Schwert. Sie gehen aufeinander los. Mit einer Hechtrolle stürzt sich Cyrus auf die Soldaten. Es folgt ein Kampf. Cyrus wird entwaffnet, der Soldat hält ihm sein Schwert auf Cyrus Hals. Die anderen Wachen halten Alice fest.) Rote Königin: '„Ich muss ihn mir ausleihen.“ '''Alice: ' „CYRUS NEIN! CYRUS: (Die Wachen zerren Cyrus fort. Die Wachen lassen Alice zu Boden fallen.) '''Cyrus: „Alice!“ (Er kann sich losreißen, die Wachen überwältigen und steht mit erhobene sperr vor Alice. Sie sehe sich an. Die Königin macht eine losen Wink mit der Hand Cyrus fällt rücklings wie in Zeitlupe über den Rand er Klippe.) Rote Königin: „Upps. Alice: ' „CYTRUS! CYRUS! NEIIN! (''Sie sieht über den Rand der Klippe. Cyrus fällt noch immer, er verschwindet im Dampf des Meeres.) '''Alice: „Cyrus. (Ausblende.) 'Viktorianisches London: Szene 20:' Büro von Dr. Lydgate VI Dr. Lydgate: '„Alice, es gibt eine neue Behandlungsmethode die dein leiden beenden kann (''Er geht langsam um den Tisch herum.) Diese Methode lässt dich die Dinge, oder die Personen, an die du dich klammerst (kniet sich zu ihr.) vergessen. Eine Behandlung, und alles... ist wie weggewischt.“ 'Alice: ' „Tut es weh?“ (Ein wachsamer Blick von seinen Kollegen.) 'Dr. Lydgate: '„Ein wenig. (steht auf.) Aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem Scherz den du jetzt erträgst. (geht wieder um den Tisch. Alice kämpft mit den Tränen. Lydgate hält '' ''ihr ein Klemmbeet hin legt einen Füllfederhalter auf ihre Seite.) Nur eine kleine Unterschrift. (Alice legt den Vertrag vor sich, sie öffnet den Füller, der Doctor beobachtet sie. Sie unterschreibt. Eine Träne läuft ihr über die Wange.) Braves Mädchen. Und jetzt geh und ruh dich aus. Morgen fängt für dich ein neues Leben an.“ '''Szene 21: Alice Zelle I (Alice liegt auf ihrer Pritsche und schläft.) Alice: (schlafend.) „Cyrus.“ 'Szene 22: Behandlungsraum' (Er werden einige sehr gefährlich aussehend Instrumente gezeigt. Ruhig nimmt sich Dr. Lydgate einen medizinischen Boher und dreht an der Kurbel.) Dr. Lydgate: '„Es ist soweit. Bringt sie her.“ 'Szene 23: Alice Zelle II (Von weit her dringt ein Geräusche. Alice erwacht, richtet sich auf. Sie sieht durch das Fenster in der Tür. Im Gang draußen ist niemand. Sie legt sich wieder hin. Das öffnen ihres Türschlosses und Schlüssel sind zu hören.) Alice: „Geben sie mir wenigstens noch Zeit mich anzuziehen.“ (Richtet sich auf. Der Herzbube kommt herein. Alice starrt ihn an.) Alice: „Du!“ Will: „Du? Das ist alles? Du? Ich freu' mich auch dich zu sehen Alice.“ Alice: „Was willst du hier?“ Will: „Später, komm wir müssen raus hier.“ Alice: „Raus hier? Nein, du bist nicht real.“ Will: ''' „Oh ich bin realer als Real. Und wir müssen hier sofort, verschwinden. Ich hab ein paar der Wächter schlafend gelegt der Weg sollte frei sein.“ '''Alice: „Nein. Nein ich kann nich.“ Will: „Lass den Unsinn und komm jetzt.“ Alice: „Nein ich werde nirgendwo hingehen!“ Will: „Oh mann, warum musst du immer so verflixt Dickköpfig sein?“ Pfleger: '„Da ist er ja.“ (''Drei Pfleger stürmen in Alice Zelle. Zwei greifen sich den Herzbuben, der dritte steht an Alice Seite.) '''Alice: „Hey ich hab nichts getan.“ (Die Pfleger versuchen den Herzbuben zu bändigen.) Will: „Wohl war. Wenn sie kooperativ gewesen wäre wären wir schon lägst über alle Berge. AUU!“ Alice: „Schafft ihn hier raus!“ (Die Pfleger zerren den Herzbuben aus der Zelle, dieser Kann sich noch am Türrahmen festklammern.) Will: „Alice Nein! DU ERINNERST DICH! DU KENNST MICH!“ Alice: „Ich will mich aber nicht erinnern. Ich will vergessen!“ Will: „Bitte Alice, hör mir zu!“ Alice: ''' „Nein!“ '''Will: „Er lebt! Das Kaninchen hat ihn gesehen. Cyrus, er lebt.“ Alice: „Das ist unmöglich.“ Will: „Du weißt doch ganz genau Alice, nichts ist unmöglich im Wunderland.“ (Einer der Pflege verpasst dem Herzbuben einen Schlag in den Magen. Alice schlägt den Pfleger neben sich. Sie überwältigt die Pfleger und laufen den Gang runter.) Alice: (sarkastisch.) „Geniale Rettungsaktion.“ Will: „Es sollte eigentlich mehr eine Nachrichten Übermittlungsaktion werden. Es war nicht geplant... (Alice läuft um eine Kurve.) Na schön gehen wir.“ 'Szene 24: Gänge' (Sie befinden sich nun in einem feuchten langen Gang.) Kaninchen: „Ihr seit spät dran. (klappt eine Taschenuhr zu.) Welch Überraschung.“ Alice: „Bei dir kann man nicht pünktlich sein.“ Kaninchen: „Ich gebe zu ich habe hohe Ansprüche. Nett habt ihr hier, oh Au! Was ist den das für ein Boden? Nichts für weiche Pfoten.“ (An einem Gang gegenüber läuft ihnen Dr. Lydgate über den Weg.) Dr. Lydgate: „Alice! Halt. Tut das nicht. Ich kann dir helfen dein Leid zu beenden.“ Kaninchen: „Wollt ihr diesem Widerling auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu hören?“ Alice: „Sehen sie Geister Doctor? Ich hab da von einer guten Behandlung gehört.“ (Sie öffnen eine Tür, weißes Licht strahlt.) 'Szene 25: Marktplatz/ Seitenstraße' Alice: „Oh, und was jetzt?“ Will: „Wir hauen ab!“ (Der Herzbube nimmt sich ein Paket und wirft es ihren Verfolger in den Weg. Sie rennen durch einen Markt, vorbei an Pflegern die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Über einen kleinen Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern können sie entkommen. Sie gelangen in einen Hinterhof, Sackgasse.) Kaninchen: '„Oh nein!“ (''Der Herzbube versucht ein Hölzernes Tot zu öffnen.) '''Will: „Wir sind geliefert.“ Alice: ' „Nein sind wir nicht.“ (''Wirft einen blick durch die den Durchgang, in der ferne sind die Pfleger und einige Polizisten zu sehen.) '''Will: „Sie kommen!“ Alice: „Grab Kaninchen!“ Kaninchen: „Hier? Mir wäre ein weicherer Untergrund lieber, eine Wies oder...“ Alice & Herzbube: „Na los!“ Kaninchen: „Schon gut.“ (Er geht zu dem Tor. Holt einen Zauberstab hervor und malt einen Kreis, in mehrere Spiralen öffnet sich ein großes Blauweißes Portal mit einer ins Zentrum laufenden Schnecken Spirale.) Kaninchen: „Bitte schon. Ahh!“ (Er springt hinein.) Alice: „Worauf wartest du?“ Will: „Alice ich verließ diesen Ort nicht gerade unter guten Bedienungen.“ Alice: „Ich auch nicht aber Cyrus lebt und-“ Will: „Deine Angelegenheit nicht meine!“ Alice: „Hör mal zu Herzbube. Vor langer Zeit hast du dank mir dein Herz zurück gekriegt. Und jetzt, hilfst du mir jetzt meines wieder ganz zumachen. (Der Herzbube sieht sieht sich verzweifelt um.) Oder du schlägst dich mit denen herum.“ Will: „Verflixte Axt.“ (Sie treten vor das Portal, halten sich an der Hand.) Will: „Also gut. Nächster Stopp. Wunderland.“ (Sie springen ins Portal.) 'Szene 26: Portal' (Alice uns Will fallen durch einen blauen Spiraltunnel.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 27: Schaumzuckersumpf I' (''Das Kaninchen landet gekonnt auf einem Steg. Am Himmel öffnet sich der Vortex des Portals Alice und Herzbube fallen wie Steine vom Himmel.) Kaninchen: „Diese Menschen...“ (Alice und Herzbube landen mehrfach abfedern auf einer weißen Masse in einem Teich. Sie hüpfend wie auf einem Trampolin.) Will: „Ich – hasse – dieses verflixte – Land.“ (Alice kommt langsam abfedernd auf die Füße. Der Herzbube findet hingegen kaum halt. Die Masse kommt zum stillstand sie können auf ihr gehen.) Alice: ''' „Vorsicht Herzbube, wir sind im Schaumzuckersumpf gelandet.“ '''Will: (sarkastisch.) „War ja klar. Ein Teich aus Süßigkeitenmasse. Es gibt kaum etwas sinnvolleres.“ Kaninchen: „Hop, hop! Nehmt die Beine in die Hand sonst könnt ihr auch nicht einsinken.“ (lacht.) (Vorsichtig gehen sie zum Steg. Kleine Feuer spuckende Libellen fliegen um sie herum.) Kaninchen: „So ein Schlamassel.“ Alice: „Sag uns Kaninchen. Wo ist Cyrus? Erzähl mit wo du ihn gesehen hast.“ Kaninchen: „Na ja. Gesehen hab ich ihn eigentlich nicht. Hast du ihr erzählt ich hätte ihn gesehen?“ Will: „Das hast du mir gesagt!“ Kaninchen: „Das war nur so eine Floskel.“ Will: „Nein. Das war es ganz bestimmt nicht!“ Kaninchen: „I-i-ich meinte nur das ich mit der Haselmaus Tee getrunken habe und sie gesagt habe sie hätte ihn gesehen.“ Will: „Wir kommen den weiter weg weil ein dauerschlafender Nager was gesäuselt hat?“ Alice: „Schenk ihm keine Beachtung Kaninchen. Weiter.“ Kaninchen: „Sie sagte Cyrus sei im verlassenen Haus des Hutmachers. Der seit einer ganzen weile nicht mehr gesehen wurde.“ Will: ' „Der lässt sich hier auch nicht mehr blicken. Er führt jetzt ein ruhige leben an dem Ort an dem ich mir auch etwas aufbaue wollte. Einem Ort übrigens. (''Flamme der Libelle.) Wo Libellen Libellen sind und keine Drachen. Sag mal Kaninchen wächst du?“ '''Kaninchen: „Ähm schon möglich so etwas ist hier nichts ungewöhnliches.“ (Der Herzbube sieht an sich herunter, Alice und er sind bis zu den Knien im Zuckerschaum eingesunken.) Will: „Wir sinken ein. (Versucht loszukommen.) Meine Füße stecken fest. Alice: ''' „Wo finden wir des Hutmachers Haus Kaninchen?“ '''Kaninchen: „Na wo wohl? Im Tulgey Wald.“ Alice: ' „Na schön. Wir müssen hier irgendwie raus.“ '''Will: ' „Was du nicht sagst.“ '''Kaninchen: „Äh keine sorge alles wir gut. Ich werde ganz einfach – äh, äh Ich werde Hilfe holen. Nur keine Sorge, alles wird... wieder gut. Ganz bestimmt.“ (Macht sich davon.) Alice: „Nicht bewegen sonst sinkst du nur schneller ein.“ Will: „Oh stimmt ein langsamer Tod ist viel angenehmer. Das ist erbärmlich, ich sterbe wie ein verflixtes Smoor. Alice: „Ein was?“ Will: ''' „Das ist ein Keks – Schoko – Sandwich mit geröstetem Schaumzucker. Egal jedenfalls gehen wir drauf.“ '''Alice: „Herzbube das ist brillant!“ (Der Herzbube ist schon bist zur Brust eingesunken. Alice nur bis zur Hüfte. Alice schnappt sich eine der Drachen-Libellen und benutzt sie wie einen Flammenwerfer und röstet seien breite Fläche des Schaumes vor ihnen.) Will: „Verflixt noch eins was wird das?“ (Ist bist zum Hals eingesunken.) Alice: „Ich mache chros!“ Will: ''' „Smootss!“ '''Alice: „Wie auch immer. Will: „Ich dachte schon du wärst wirklich eine verrückte.“ Alice: '„Siehst du? Komm schon.“ (''Der Herzbube hat mühe das Kinn über dem Schaum zu halten. Alice greift nach seiner Schaum überzogenen Hand und gemeinsam klettern sie über den Rand des gerösteten Schaumes zum Steg.) '''Szene 28: Schaumzuckersumpf II (Schnitt. Alice und der Herzbube säubern ihre Kleidung vom Schaum. Der Herzbube schlägt den letzten Schaum aus seiner Jacke aus.) Will: „Das Langohr kann was erleben. Es wird spät ich will heute Nacht in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen.“ Alice: „Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Wir haben Cyrus nich nicht...“ Will: „-Cyrus. Ganz genau. Du hast es doch vorhin gehört. Das Kaninchen hat ihn gar nicht gesehen. Ich hätte mir das alles gespart wenn ich das gewusst hätte. So weit wir wissen ist er gar nicht mehr am Leben.“ Alice: „Und was wenn doch?“ Will: „Alice, ich hab viel Mist gebaut. Deshalb bin ich hier weg. Es gibt viele die mir den Tod wünschen. Sie haben ihre Gründe und um ehrlich zu sein, das sind gute Gründe. Ich hab eine Zukunft in Aussicht die mir gut gefällt. Und die ich nicht für eine Vermutung aufs Spiel setze.“ (Er will gehen.) Alice: „Ich kann dich bezahlen.“ (Er dreht um.) Will: ' „Und wie? Du hast nichts womit du mich bezahlen könntest.“ '''Alice: ' „Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich hab etwas das besser ist als Geld.“ (Sie greift nach ihrem Stiefel, und holt aus dem holen Absatz etwas heraus.) '''Alice: „Wünsche.“ (Sie hält drei Rubine in der Hand.) Will: „Das versteh ich nicht. Wieso holst du Cyrus nicht mit einem Wunsch zurück?“ Alice: „Man weiß nie auf welche Art sich ein Wunsch erfüllt. Wenn ich mir Cyrus zurückwünsche taucht er vielleicht auf, mit einem Strick um den Hals vom einem Baum hängend. Es kommt vor, das man sich mit Wünschen buchstäblich einen Strick dreht.“ Will: (gierig.) „Es will also gut überlegt sein was man sich wünscht. Man muss die Konsequenzen abwägen. Ja, das krieg ich hin.“ Alice: „Heißt das du bleibst hier?“ Will: „Wenn wir Cyrus finden. Hab ich einen Wunsch frei. Was auch immer ich will.“ Alice: ' „Gut. Bring mich in den Tulgy Wald.“ (''Sie verstaut die Rubine in ihrem Absatz. Der Herzbube beobachtet dies aufmerksam.) '''Will: „Du glaubst also dem Langohr?“ Alice: ' „Ich weiß du vertraust ihm nicht aber ja, ich glaube dem Langohr.“ 'Szene 29: Waldweg (Das Kaninchen läuft einen Waldweg entlang. Plötzlich bleibt es stehen. Die Soldaten der Königin versperren ihm den Weg.) Kaninchen: ' „Oh nein.“ (''Sie treten zur Seite. Die Kutsche der Königin steht in einiger Entfernung. Die Königin steigt aus. Ein Soldat nimmt das Kaninchen bei den Ohren und trägt ihn ein paar Meter und setzt ihn unsanft vor der Königin ab.) '''Kaninchen: „Meine Ohren, passen sie doch auf. Eure Majestät lasst mich erklären...“ Rote Königin: '„Du bist spät dran.“ '''Kaninchen: ' „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, ich bin- untröstlich. Ich kam so schnell es nur ging.“ (Sie lächelt finster.) '''Szene 30: Palast der Herzkönigin/ ihnen/ (Die Königin und das Kaninchen sitzen an einem runden Tisch sich gegenüber. Auf den Tisch steht reichlich Gebäck und Kuchen.) Rote Königin: '''„Du hast Alice also erzählt was du gehört hast?“ '''Kaninchen: „Ja. Das Cyrus, am Leben ist. Ist den es so?“ Rote Königin: '„Ich stelle hier die Fragen.“ '''Kaninchen: ' „Natürlich. Gut dann sind wir also quitt, ihr sagtet wenn ich sie herbringe, dann lasst ihr mich...“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ich sagte ich lasse dich ziehen wenn das Spiel gewonnen ist. Noch werden die Karten gemischt. Du wirst mich über jeden Schritt deiner kleinen Freundin Alice genaustens Unterrichten. Wohin sie geht, mit wem sie spricht und was sie denkt. Ich vertraue meinen Augen aber ich brauche deine Ohren. Stell sie mir zu Diensten Hässchen. Oder sie dekorieren diesen Raum. Verstanden?“ 'Kaninchen: '(nickt.) „Ja, eure Majestät.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Und jetzt raus hier.“ (Traurig macht sich das Kaninchen mit hängenden Ohren auf den Weg.) '''Szene 31: Tulgey Wald/ außen (Alice und der Herzbube stehen am Rand eines großes Waldes. Auf einem Schild steht: „Tulgey Forrest.“) Alice: „Der Tulgey Wald. Des Hutmachers Haus ist auf der anderen Seite.“ Will: „Fürchtest du nicht das dass eine Falle ist?“ Alice: „Es besteht die Chance das Cyrus noch lebt. Also riskieren wir es. (Sie hebt einen großen Stock auf.) Na los, gehen wir.“ Will: „Du sagtest die Rote Königin habe Cyrus ins brodelnde Meer gestoßen. Aus welchem Grund?“ Alice: „Ich weiß es nicht. Das würd ich sie liebend gern fragen. Und ihr Gesicht sehen wenn ihr bewusst wird das ich nicht gut im Vergeben bin. Nämlich dann wenn besagtes Gesicht auf diesen Stock trifft. Immer wieder.“ Will: „So kenn ich dich gar nicht.“ Alice: „Der Doctor sagt ich sei eine Gefahr für mich selbst und für andere.“ Will: „Man soll nicht alles glauben was man hört.“ Alice: „Tu ich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, als ich dacht Cyrus sei Tot, hab ich an gar nichts mehr geglaubt.“ 'Szene 32: Palast der Roten Königin/ Balkon' (Die Königin tritt auf ihren Balkon. Auf dem Geländer steht eine Dunkle männliche Gestalt.) Jaffar: ' „Na?“ '''Rote Königin: '„Sie ist wieder da.“ 'Jaffar: ' „Und was hat sie vor?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Sie sucht ihren Flaschengeist was sonst? (ernst.) Genau das wollten wir doch Jaffar.“ (Jaffar springt gekonnt vom Geländer zu Boden. In der Hand hält er einen Mannshohen Gehstock mit Cobra Kopf. Dessen Augen leuchten. Er triit aus dem Schatten.) 'Jaffar: ' „Was wir wollen. Bekommen wir erst wenn wir die Flasche haben und Alice, Wünsche ausgesprochen hat. Wie ich das sehe, ist eure Selbstzufriedenheit etwas verfrüht.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Wagt es nicht so mit mir zu sprechen ich bin die Königin.“ (Sie gehen einander einen Halbkreis. Die Königin steht mit dem rücken zum Geländer.) 'Jaffar: ' „Das ist das Problem mit Macht. Sie kann so vergänglich sein.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Hh. Ist das eine Drohung?“ 'Jaffar: ' „Nein. Drohungen sprechen nur diejenigen aus die nicht fähig sind zu handeln.“ (Sirren des Stabes ertönt. Sie blickt verstohlen zu den leuchtenden Cobra Kopf.) 'Rote Königin: '„Wartet. Ihr braucht mich.“ 'Jaffar: ' „Jetzt nicht mehr.“ (Er geht langsam auf sie zu. Sie zurück.) 'Rote Königin: '„Aber ohne mich hättet ihr es nie geschafft ich -Ich habe Alice zurück ins Wunderland geholt.“ (Berührt mit dem Rücken das Geländer.) 'Jaffar: ' „Ihr habt euren Zweck erfüllt. Ihr seit mir jetzt nicht mehr von nutzen. (Die Königin blickt angstvoll.) Den Rest schaff ich allein. (Er streckt die Hand aus. Die Königin wird die Luft abgedrückt.) 'Rote Königin: '(gluckst.) „Wisst ihr denn – wo sie ist?“ (Jaffar schaut misstrauisch.) 'Rote Königin: '(angestrengt.) „Nein?“ (Er bricht den Kontakt ab. Die Königin schnappt nach Luft. Sie lächelt siegessicher.) 'Rote Königin: '„Natürlich nicht. (finster.) Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Ihr seit hier nicht in euren Agrarbar. Denkt daran Herzchen. Das ist ''meine'' Welt. Und das bedeutet nur ''ich'' weiß wo sich Alice genau aufhält. Nur ''ich'' weiß wohin Alice gehen wird. (sanft.) Wenn ihr also meine Hilfe wollt... Gut, unsere Vereinbarung steht. Ich verschaffe euch eure Wünsche.“ 'Jaffar: ' „Und für welchen Preis? Herzchen.“ 'Rote Königin: '(lächelt.) „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich schlage vor ihr steigt jetzt auf euren staubigen Teppich und fliegt davon. (ernst.) Die Sache mit Alice erledige ich.“ (Die Königin geht wieder ins Schloss.) 'Jaffar: ' „Um euretwillen, (Sie bleibt in der Tür stehen, dreht sich um.) enttäuscht mich nicht.“ (Er steigt auf das Geländer, sie sehen einander finster an. Er geht Blickkontakt haltend einen schritt zurück. Sein Landet genau waagerecht auf einem Teppich. Er dreht sich mit ihm und fliegt davon.) '''Szene 33: Tulgey Wald / innen Alice: „Wir sind schon ewig unterwegs. Wir müssten längst am Haus des Hutmachers sein.“ Will: „Oh verflixte Axt. Gesucht mit oder ohne Kopf.“ (An einem Baum hängt ein Fahndungsplakat des Herzbuben. Darauf steht Gesucht mit oder ohne Kopf.) Alice: „Was genau hast du verbrochen? Nachdem ich weg war.“ Will: „Frag nicht. (reißt das Plakat runter.) Wo lang?“ Alice: ''' „Hoch. Ich hab's satt hier herumzuirren, wir brauchen einen anderen Blickwinkel.“ '''Will: „Was meinst du?“ Alice: „Wen ich hoch genug klettere sehe ich des Hutmachers Haus.“ (Alice ziehst ihre Stiefel aus. Der Herzbube beobachtet sie dabei.) Alice: „Die stören jetzt nur.“ (Alice klettert den Baumhoch, Der Herzbube sieht ihr nach. Dann blickt auf sein Plakat und Alice Schuhe. Er überlegt. Er nimmt die Schuhe an sich.) 'Szene 34: Tulgey Wald/ Baumkrone' (Alice balanciert auf einem großen Ast. In der ferne sieht sie ein Haus.) Alice: „Ich sehe es! Das Haus des Hutmachers ist gar nicht weit. (sieht sich um.) Herzbube? Will?“ (Sie sieht das er Weg ist und ihre Schuhe an sich nahm. Plötzlich ertönt ein lautes Schnurren. Zwei orangen Augen und ein gigantisches Grinsen erscheinen in Alice nähe. Die Umrisse einer großen Schwarzen dicken Katze werden sichtbar. Das grinsen ist eher finsterer Art.) (Ausblende.) (Alice geht zügig ihren Ast entlang. Aber die Katze macht einen geschmeidigen Sprung und landet vor ihr auf dem Ast.) Alice: ' „Grinsekatze! Du bist das. Du hast mich erschreckt. (geht langsam rückwärts.) Grinsekatze? Du erinnerst dich doch oder?“ (''Die Katze macht einen schritt auf sie zu.) '''Alice: „Ich bin's Alice.“ Grinsekatze: „Ja. Und ob ich mich erinnere.“ Alice: „Du siehst, so anders aus.“ Grinsekatze: „So wie alles andere auch nicht wahr? (kommt näher.) Das Wunderland ist anders geworden. Ich bin anders, du bist anders, einfach alles ist jetzt, anders...“ Alice: „Verstehe. Wie geht’s dir denn so? Wir sind doch jetzt wieder Freunde? Du frisst doch nicht deine Freunde oder? (geht noch einen Schritt.) Hab ich recht?“ Grinsekatze: „Hmm. Sicher nicht ohne eine Prise Pfeffer. Die ausbeute ist mager geworden. Dieser Wald bot mit einst viel zu fressen. Aber jetzt, jetzt bietet er mir nur, dich.“ (Die Katze springt nach Alice. Diese will nach einem anderen Ast greifen, sie fällt zu Boden. Rollt sich weg. Die Tatze der Grinsekatze landet auf ihrer einstigen stelle. Alice weicht von ihr, die Katze schleicht sich an sie heran. Schlägt nach ihr Alice wird zurückgeworfenen. Alice nimmt sich den Stock schlägt nach ihr, die Katze macht eine Drehung und wirft sie mit ihrem Schwanz zu Boden. Alice will aufstehen aber die Katze lässt ihre gewaltige Pfote auf ihrer Brust.) Grinsekatze: „Die rote Königin hat mir versichert so ein Leckerbissen wie dich bekäme ich nie wieder. Wollen sehen ob sie recht hat.“ (Das riesige Mund er Katze ist schon ganz nah vor ihrem Gesicht Speichel tropft neben Alice. Plötzlich faucht sie auf. Der Herzbube tritt von ihrem Schwanz.) Will: ' „Hey!“ (''Er nimmt sich eine Stück von einem der großen Pilze und wirft es der Katze in den Rachen. Sie schüttelt sich und schrumpft auf normale Katzen größe.) 'Will: ' „So und jetzt, geh und schikanier jemanden in deiner Größe.“ (Die Katze springt ins Unterholz. Alice steht auf.) '''Alice: „Ich fass es nicht! Du! Du hast...“ Will: „Mut bewiesen? Alles riskiert?“ Alice: „Nein du hast meine Wünsche gestohlen.“ Will: „Ach das. Ich glaube das hast du missverstanden. Ich hab deine Wünsche nur in Sicherheit gebracht.“ Alice: „Und du glaubst das ich darauf reinfalle?“ Will: „Nicht wirklich nein. Aber konzentrieren wir uns darauf das ich zurückgekommen bin und dich gerettet hab.“ Alice: „Man kann außerdem Wünsche nicht stehlen. Sie müssen gewährt sein.“ (streckt die Hand aus.) Will: '(''lügt.) „Das weiß ich doch. Jeder Idiot weiß das. (gibt ihr die Steine und ihre Schuhe.) Lass und Cyrus finden.“ '''Szene 35: Tulgey Wald/ ihnen/ Weg Alice: „Herzbube. Da drüben. Schnell. Cyrus! (Alice läuft ein Stück. Vor ihr ist der Weg zum Haus des Hutmachers.) Alice: „Das Haus des Hutmachers. Cyrus. (rennt los.) Alice: „Cyrus, Cyrus!“ (Der Herzbube folgt ihr.) 'Szene 36: Haus des Hutmachers/ außen' (Außenaufnahme des Haus des Hutmachers. Alice und der Herzbube erreichen das Haus. Alice läuft zur Tür.) 'Szene 37: Haus des Hutmachers/ Innen' (Alice betritt das Haus.) Alice: „Cyrus!“ (Es ist dunkel viel ist nicht zu erkennen. Außer Unmengen an Hüten unterschiedlichster art.) Alice: „Ich bin's.“ Will: „Alice.“ Alice: ' „Er muss hier sein. Wir können ihn nur nicht sehen. Oder vielleicht schläft er.“ (''Das Kaninchen kommt herein.) '''Kaninchen: „Hier seit ihr. Ich hab euch überall gesucht. Ich kam mit einer ganzen Rettungsmannschaft zurück zum Sumpf aber ihr wart schon weg.“ Will: „Schon gut. Bring uns einfach nach Hause Langohr. Cyrus ist nicht hier.“ Alice: „Doch er muss hier sein.“ Will: „Alice? Alice. Tut mir leid. Aber er ist nicht hier, ich glaube auch nicht das er es je war.“ Kaninchen: „Na, aber vielleicht, vielleicht hat sich die Haselmaus einfach nur im Haus geirrt und...“ Will: „Kaninchen es Reicht!“ (Lässt die Ohren hängen.) Will: „Wenn Cyrus hier wäre wären wir doch schon längst über ihn gestolpert.“ Alice: „Er ist also wirklich tot.“ Will: „Alice...“ (Alice geht schweigend nach draußen.) Will: „Dank dir musste sie Cyrus ein zweites mal verlieren. Wieso tust du ihr das an?“ Alice: '(''Off.) „Will, Kaninchen, kommt schnell!“ '''Szene 38: Haus des Hutmachers/ außen (Alice hat das Amulett von Cyrus entdeckt. Hebt es auf.) Alice: „Das hab ich gefunden. Es hat Cyrus gehört.“ Kaninchen: „Wo hast du das her?“ Alice: „Es lag hier im Gras.“ Kaninchen: „Er ist am Leben. Nichts übersteht das brodelnde Meer. Wenn das heil geblieben ist ist er es auch.“ Will: „Alice, dieser Anhänger, hat magische Kräfte. Deshalb ist er heil geblieben. Sein Besitzer war aus Fleisch und Blut. Er ist Tod. Tut mir Leid. Und jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden. Das Langohr kann uns ein Loch buddeln, du kannst ein neues Leben anfangen, dich neu verlieben.“ Alice: „Nein.“ Will: „Nein?“ Alice: „Ich werd' hier nicht weg gehen.“ Will: ''' „Alice sei jetzt bloß nicht dickköpfig.“ '''Alice: „Ich bin nicht dickköpfig.“ Will: „Doch bist du.“ Alice: „Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh ruhig. Ich bleibe hier.“ Will: „Wegen eines Anhängers.“ Alice: „Weil er hier ist.“ Will: „Aber dafür hast du keinerlei Beweis.“ Alice: „Wenn man wahre Liebe empfindet, dann braucht man keine Beweise. Man spürt es. Er ist hier. Und ich werde ihn finden. Die Frage ist nur, wirst du mich begleiten?“ (Das Kaninchen sieht ihn an.) Will: „Ich hab befürchtet das du mich das fragst.“ Alice: '(''lächelt.) „Heißt das ja?“ 'Will: '(seufzt.) „Verflixt noch eins. Na komm.“ (Alice hängt sich den Anhänger um. Er strahlt rot auf.) '''Szene 39: Palast der Roten Königin/ Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig I Cyrus: „Alice!“ (Cyrus erwacht. Er ist in einem Käfig. Er erinnert sich.) 'Szene 40: (''Flashback) / Klippe am Brodelnden Meer' (''Wink der Roten Königin. Cyrus fällt über die Klippe.) Alice: „NEIN!“ (Cyrus fällt und verschwindet im Nebel. Cyrus fällt auf einen fliegenden Teppich unterhalb der Wolkendecke. Vor ihm ist eine Höhle in der Steht Jaffar und lenkt den Teppich.) 'Szene 39: Cyrus Kerker II' (Cyrus schaut auf. Jaffar betritt den Kerker. Sie sehen sich an. Cyrus schaut nach oben. Kamera zoomt den Kerker rauf aus einem Fenster des höchsten Turmes des Palastes der Königin. Über Wolken zu Alice und ihren Begleitern die einen gelben Weg entlang gehen.) Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher